The Magic of Love
by boothaddict77
Summary: There is no magic more powerful than love. There is no love more powerful than theirs. The fate of the magical world rests with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. Squabbling, sparring, and in denial. Always. God help us all. Sparks&insults fly,potions&curses are spewed.Dumbledore,Draco/Hermione,Harry/Ginny,Ron,McGonagall,other Weasleys,Snape,maybe Neville,Luna. Main pairing:Booth/Brennan


**SORRY ABOUT THE REPOST. Website/document malfunction.**

* * *

**So this is going to be a brief two-shot. The events of the sixth book didn't unfold in quite the same way, and the seventh book started out like all the others. Dumbledore never died, because the ones we love never truly leave us. Voldemort is still at large and just like Harry, stubbornly refuses to die. Neither can live while the other survives, so Voldemort must be brought down. And they're going to need to call in help in order to do it. You know it, Bones fans. It doesn't get better than Booth and Brennan. Also there will be a bit of Dramione, because I ship it. I know it seems insane, but it just came to me all of a sudden- and some of the best things in life are.**

* * *

**The Magic of Fate**

_**'I guessed. But my guesses have usually been good'**_

_**-Albus Dumbledore***_

_**('Bones never guesses')**_

'There is a room in the Department of Mysteries that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you all possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all.'

They were gathered in Professor Dumbledore's office. It felt odd to be at Hogwarts over the summer, especially for the students who had never stepped past the stone gargoyles before, and the adults who had not set foot in the school for several years. Yes, odd- but also right.

'You remember, Harry, when you first asked me about your scar, we spoke of a magic so powerful that it leaves no mark, not a scar, no visible sign- a magic that lives on forever, in our hearts and in our very skin.'

'Love'.

Dumbledore nodded. 'Love. Love can overcome any obstacle, no matter how insurmountable. And it can be found in any place, no matter how unlikely.'

Dumbledore sighed, and for a moment he seemed almost like an old man. Tired, careworn, out of hope if not ideas, and desperate for a way forward, or some sort of solution for his problems.

'There has been another prophecy. You have no doubt been wondering as to the reason you have all been summoned here today, and this is it.' The eclectic assortment of people gathered in his office exchanged looks, then all attention was focussed on the headmaster once more as Dumbledore continued. After all, Dumbledore's problems were the world's problems.

'Even though there have been times, extraordinary times, when the meeting of two souls has occurred across ages, across lifetimes, defying prejudice and overcoming perilous and terrifying odds-' his eyes flitted briefly to one corner of the room where a young couple stood shifting under his gaze for one barely perceptible moment before he continued addressing the room at large. No one else had noticed his distraction. "There is reason to believe, that in this age, in our lifetimes, at this very moment there exists a love so powerful, so unique, that it has never been felt before and it could never be experienced by any other people hereafter, in any form, in a different rebirth or incarnation – a love that could not possibly be replicated by spell or simulated by potion or curse.'

Hermione seemed as if she would burst out with the question she wished to ask as her gaze drifted to the viscous, heavy potion with its sweet-smelling odour sitting in the corner, but her arm was restrained before she could raise it and she was kept from asking _'is that what the amortentia is for, Professor?'_

But Dumbledore had raised his wand, and his eyes were shut as he leaned back against the headrest of the chair, a wisp of silvery substance connected from his temple to the end of his wand. When he opened his eyes, he looked much more peaceful. His blue eyes contained that typical twinkle of something- hope, or happiness, or something else altogether. He whispered something that sounded to Harry, who stood closest, something like '_ah, yes- thank you Sybil._' Harry, like everyone else, held his breath and waited.

Leaning forward slightly, Dumbledore surveyed the room over his half-moon spectacles and lightly steepled fingers. Its occupants shifted slightly.

'I thank you all for your forbearance in indulging an old man his whims by agreeing to come here today and participate in this little experiment without asking any questions. You have shown great kindness and patience. I apologise that I have been unable to offer you any explanation- until now.'

Finally.

'We had hoped-' here his twinkling gaze landed on Draco and Hermione once more. Draco scowled and pulled her closer as Hermione looked on in nervous curiosity. 'But perhaps we had been looking in the wrong places after all'.

'What do you mean, sir?' Harry spoke from his place next to Ginny where they stood in the middle of the office, facing the headmaster behind his desk.

Snape sneered his long hooked nose down at him in response. 'Is there no place you can think of Potter, that would be less than likely to hold the answer to the greatest problem to ever face the wizarding world? A place so unlikely, in fact, that it has been overlooked altogether.'

Hermione mumbled a response and Draco's eyes widened but it was one that Harry, standing so far away, did not hear. Somehow, Dumbledore did.

'Precisely, Ms. Granger. The muggle world.'

'But that's mental!' Ron burst out, the first words he had spoken since entering the room. 'How can a prophecy that's going to save our world have anything to do with a bunch of muggles?'

'Not a bunch, Mr. Weasley. Oh no. although I do agree, the idea does seem rather strange. The fate of the wizarding world, dependent upon muggles.' He chuckled, then continued more gravely. 'Fitting, too, given the number of people who have always believed that we would one day have to save them from themselves... Nonetheless, it is strange. And that is the only excuse I can offer for having taken up your time on this bright sunny evening and used up a full day to arrive at the answer- the prophecy does indeed portend not to any witches or wizards or magical beings, but to muggles.' Dumbledore smiled. 'Two muggles, to be precise.'

This time neither Draco nor any of the others stopped Hermione from asking her question.

'Do you know who they are, sir?'

'I guessed. But my guesses have usually been good', said Dumbledore happily. 'And in this particular instance...' He had a feeling it would be irrevocably right. 'I have just received some information that almost certainly confirms my suspicions'. Twinkle. Twinkle. 'Alas, I believe the time has come to share this information with you all, and you are no doubt eager to know to the identity of the couple.'

'And who are they?' Harry asked impatiently. 'Sir?'

Those blue eyes twinkled.

'Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan.'

* * *

**WELL? R&amp;R, Potterheads and Boneheads, and you shall have more.  
**


End file.
